Ghosts of Remnant: United Offensive-Infamous Origins
by marinerecon
Summary: Greg Anderson embarks on his own quest to discover more about his past and his powers while tracking down his twisted father, Deuce the Nailer. Along the way, he is joined by three other companions and together, they strive to stop the reign of terror this new Ghost Killer has brought with him. For Greg, it is a battle to keep his friends and girlfriend, Velvet, safe from Deuce
1. Chapter 1

"The Departure"

The Day Before The Vacation's End

Lake Atlas, Vytal

Silence roared over Lake Atlas in the morning, accompanied by the sounds of crickets and birds and water. It was early morning which meant that most people were still laying in bed, asleep. However, in the rise of the morning sun, a figure jogged along the sandy shore of the lake. The figure was a male human, outfitted in black gym shorts and a light gray t-shirt. His tan skin and brownish-black hair revealed his Hispanic heritage while the bright blue eyes pointed out his small trace of his Caucasian traits. The boy was slightly taller than other seventeen year olds his age and looked slightly skinny for his size. However this can fool others since his body is strengthened by constant exercising and training.

As the teenager continued his jog around the lake shore, his mind was filled with thoughts about one particular goal that would be considered as two goals in one.

"I have to find out who or what I really am." The teen thought out loud, inside his mind. Greg Anderson was determined to discover his past and how he came to be who he is now. Every since he and seven other US military personnel were transported into the world of Remnant, Greg had been discovering more things about himself than he had ever known. One of these things was the discovery of his powers. Ever since he was kidnapped at one point by his father, he had these powers to change the outcome of the upcoming war between Remnant and the Federation. However there was one problem with that idea and that problem is his father, Captain Deuce Anderson.

Captain Deuce Anderson was the world's deadliest sniper with the highest amount of confirmed kills under his name. That's how he earned the title that spread fear among his enemies. The title was "Deuce the Nailer". However he had been shot by an enemy sniper called the Apache and had bled to death in Greg's arms two days before the events that sent him to Remnant. Unfortunately the Federation discovered the sniper's grave and managed to not only resurrected him, but also turn him into another Ghost Killer like Rorke. So this made the mission the Agency of Vytal (also known as the AOV) more personal to the young Marine. However even that fact wasn't the real reason Greg would go on this mission.

The real reason is because of his new girlfriend, and possible future wife, Velvet Scarletina. She is the first girl that Greg has fallen in love for and the same goes for her likewise. During his kidnapping, Greg was horrified to discover that his father planned to kill the Rabbit-Faunus if he couldn't capture Greg that day. So he wanted to find and stop his father before the twisted sniper could lay a hand on Velvet.

"If there was only a way to stop my father without having to kill him…" Greg pondered to himself as he leapt over a fallen log that was in his way. The mission objective was to locate Deuce and either turn him back to normal or to eliminate him as a threat. This idea made him bitter since Deuce was the only family of his blood left since ODIN hit San Antonio ten years ago.

ODIN. The very system that was to defend the United States is the system that destroyed the southern west part of the USA. It claimed the lives of twenty-six million Americans in less than a couple of minutes after the Federation hacked into it and turned it onto the US. Greg witnessed and survived through the strike that left San Antonio in ruins with his mother. He had witnessed a oil tanker truck slam into a bus, filled with his friends, leaving only a melted, twisted wreck of metal, mixed in with charred skeletons. His cousin was helping an elderly woman out of her collapsing home, only to be crushed by a piece of debris from falling apartment complex. However it was three years later when the second to final blow happened.

When he and his mother were resting in a ruin house, a Federation Infiltration team decided to search the place after seeing a campfire outside of the building. Greg's mother hid him in one of the closets and tried to distract the Federation soldiers. Her reward was being shot in the head followed by two Fed soldiers violating her dead corpse right in front of the closet Greg was hiding in.

This memory made Greg stop running as his eyes started to water. He leaned up against a tree and started to cry. He slid down onto the ground, ignoring the tree bark that was scraping his arm up, as he let out his emotions right there, alone near the shore. He was a walking time bomb and he knew it. He never went to a psychiatrist before even when the doctors told him to see one after he was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He didn't want to until the war was over. However it seemed that the war would follow him, no matter where he was. Sadly war never changes, but the people in it do.

Breakfast at the lake house was a mournful one today unlike the days before. Everyone was moody since one of their friends was leaving on his own for a mission that no one from Beacon could accompany him for it. Raiden was in a trance while Yang looked outright depressed. Alex appeared to be disappointed with Ruby saddened. Derrick and Weiss tried to comfort each other like Jaune and Pyrrha were, but both couples were unsuccessful. Rick and Blake were also saddened while Nora was actually crying into Ren's chest. Leland was so out of it by the sadness that he actually overcooked the meal a couple of times. Randi only sighed as she played with her food, holding her head up in her left hand. Velvet, however, was devastated today. Her ears wilted like dying flowers and her eyes were continuously watering with tears running down her cheeks. She didn't want Greg to leave, but at the same time, she wanted him to discover more about his past.

Greg hugged her as she cried her eyes out. He had showered after his morning exercises and changed into light blue jeans and a blue-plaid button-up short-sleeved shirt. He had packed up his essentials into a military backpack and set it down by the door, next to his M21 EBR transforming rifle. He wanted to say his goodbyes before he would leave for a long period of time.

"So this is it, I guess…" Greg trailed off, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Look, Greg. We should go with you. You never-" Raiden tried to explain, but Greg politely cut him off.

"I know you guys want to help me, Raiden. I know. However, this is a personal mission and somethings I think are things you shouldn't make yourselves go through. So I'm sorry, guys, but you can't go." Greg gently stated as he slowly got up.

"Hey, Greg…. Good luck out there." Alex said as he got up as well to help Greg with his stuff.

"Stay safe, Devil Dog." Derrick stated with Weiss raising an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Semper Fi, Leatherneck." Rick also said, getting Blake to react the same as Weiss.

"Don't hurt yourself out there. I can always drag your sorry butt back here if Raiden wants me to." Yang reminded, actually having tears in her eyes.

"Shoot straighter than your enemy, Rifleman." Ruby stated, taking a line from the Rifleman's Creed that Greg had taught her before.

"Keep your head on straight, Jarhead." Leland said as he started crying, completely oblivious about the food he was overcooking.

"May your shots land true, Marine." Ren replied while Nora bearhugged Greg for a few moments, literally crying out waterfalls. Meanwhile Jaune and Pyrrha simply hugged Greg as well, but not as roughly as Nora did. Finally Velvet came up to Greg and hugged him.

"Please come back soon and safe, Greg." Velvet said before kissing Greg on the lips. The two young lovers had their lips locked together for a few moments, but to them, it seemed like a lifetime. As they slowly broke apart, Greg whispered back to her.

"I promise."

Greg collected his gear from Alex and walked out the door with everyone following him. Once he was outside and walking down the path, he placed his desert-colored Marine baseball cap on his head and turned around to look at the lake house one more time. Everyone was gathered on the porch and stood at attention, saluting him. Greg smiled before he stood at attention and saluted back. After a few seconds, everyone stopped saluting and Greg once again continued his journey, unaware that he would make more friends in his travels and they would help him discover his true identity as well as stopping Deuce the Nailer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Meeting Smiley"

Trail to Atlas

One Hour After Departure

The forest trail was a scene an artist would desire to paint and display its beauty to others in a gallery. A small creek babbled alongside the smooth, dirt trail, leaving a path of blooming flowers next to it. The scene was so beautiful and peaceful that Greg had paused momentarily to take a photo of it before continuing his walk towards Atlas. It had been so quiet and peaceful the entire time he walked down the path since leaving the lake house. The birds' chirping and the sound of the creek influenced his feeling of peace. So when the sounds of nature suddenly shatter to the loud sound of an eerie silence, Greg knew immediately that trouble lurked around the area.

Now Greg knew that something had scared the wildlife away and whatever it is means that it is most likely stalking him. The question was what was stalking him in these woods. Knowing that wondering and imagination wouldn't give him the answer, the young Ghost silently set down his pack and readied his M21 EBR rifle. He loaded a round into the chamber and scanned the area around him.

The instant he did a 180 degree turn, a blur slammed into him at fast speed. His weapon clattered to the side as Greg fought to survive this life-or-death battle. He held back the hand that wielded the combat knife aimed at his heart while trying to think of a way to escape this situation. However he had a hard time concentrating since his attacker used its right hand to start strangling Greg to overpower the sniper. Greg looked up at his attacker and started to fight more desperately when he saw who his attacker was.

The attacker was a humanoid in Maniac armor with a smiley face etched into the visor. The attacker, armed to the teeth already with various bladed and sharp weaponry, was more terrifying to Greg since they were at least six foot eight high. However Greg didn't show his fear physically to his attacker, not wanting to give the attacker any bit of satisfaction. Losing oxygen to his brain, which is causing him to start blacking out, Greg freed up his right hand and fired an orb into his attacker's chest. This sent the person flying while Greg gasped for air.

Quickly regaining all of his senses, Greg decided to just grab his gear and run away from this area until he reached Atlas. However when he tried to run over to his weapon, a tomahawk zoomed past, dangerously close to his face, and embedded itself into a tree trunk. Greg turned and witnessed his attacker use a speed arua to charge at him, this time wielding a nasty-looking machete in their hand. Greg swiftly pulled the tomahawk out of the tree and turned around, raising it up in time to block the machete that was aimed to come down on him.

Soon the two were locked in a deadly fight, using the sharp weapons. Greg struggled to block every attack his opponent sent him. Sword fighting or large bladed weapons fights is Greg's weakest areas so he had to find a way to get out of this conflict. Deciding to retreat, Greg used a power shockwave to knock his attacker back twenty feet. Greg dropped the tomahawk and ran, grabbing his weapon and backpack along the way. He was about five feet away from the area when he suddenly dropped the pack and ran back to the clearing. His opponent struggled to get up, but Greg landed a flying kick to their chest as he snatched his ballcap off the ground and ran again. He grabbed his gear again and used his powers to run the hell out of there within two seconds. His attacker only watched as Greg ran out of sight, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

*Skit #1: Maniac Attacker*

Greg: (Looks tired, but okay) Man, that was a close call. For a second there, it looked like I could've been killed by that guy. I wonder who they were and why did they attack me. I hope just hope that I don't run into him again soon.

*End of Skit #1*

Another Few Hour of Walking Later….

Atlas, Vytal

Upon seeing the city walls up ahead, Greg was relieved by the sight and rushed down the hill to the main gate. Going a bit too fast down the slope, Greg tripped over a rock and tumbled down the hill in a mess of limbs and gear. After a few moments, he finally stopped rolling and staggered onto his feet. His eyes had comical whirls as he struggled to remain standing while being dizzy. The two guards at the gate had witnessed his accident and were laughing at the scene in amusement.

Once the feeling of dizziness fled his system, Greg reclaimed his ballcap from off the ground and returned it to its place on top of his head. He turned to the guards and study them for a moment. They were wearing light gray uniforms with dark gray helmets and armored vests, at the same time being armed with sleek futuristic assault rifles. Greg couldn't help, but be reminded of the soldiers from that Paul Verhoeven movie that never actually followed the book written by Robert A. Heinlein.

"Sorry about laughing at your fall, sir, but we've been out here all day bored to death. So….welcome to Atlas. What brings you to our city today, traveler?" The first guard stated politely, not wanting to offend Greg in any way.

"Looking for a place to rest and a shop to stock up on more supplies. Also here on AOV business." Greg replied, brushing off some of the dirt on his jeans.

"Well there is an inn next to the Atlas Military Corps Academy and you can ask the innkeeper about stores nearby. Its just down the main street, over by the massive building." The guard replied as his partner opened up the gate for Greg. Greg stepped into the city as the massive gate closed behind him. The streets bustled with civilians, guards, merchants, and academy students alike. Various conversations filled the air while Greg maneuvered through the sea of people.

*Skit #2: Atlas*

Greg: (Looks around amazed) Wow. This place is huge. This makes Vale City look like a fisherman's town. Not to mention the big difference in the size of the population. It looks like most people here belong to the military academy. For all I know, my father could be hiding out somewhere in the city. Maybe tomorrow, I can ask around more about him.

*End of Skit #2*

Greg finally reached the inn, which was called the Looming Shadow Inn. He could easily figure out the reason of the name due to the large shadow of the military academy that covered the inn. Greg stepped inside the building and found himself in a well-lighted, carpeted lobby. He walked up to the front desk, which was manned by a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to the Looming Shadow Inn. Despite what the name says, we are actually a well-managed place. My name is Abigail Concord. What can I get for you?" The girl politely introduced herself before asking what Greg needed.

"I need one room for the night and also a map of the city please." Greg replied, wanting to put down his gear since it was digging into his shoulders.

"We have a couple of rooms available so it will cost 20 lien." Abigail informed while Greg got 20 lien out of his wallet and handed it to her, receiving his room key as well as a map. He thanked the girl before he went upstairs and unlocked his room door. Inside the room was a two person bed and a bathroom with a shower. The room was well cared for, making Greg satisfied for the night. He set down his stuff and hopped into the shower. After he was done washing his body, he dried off, brushed his teeth and put on some night clothes before turning out the lights and crawling into the bed.

Next Day

Greg was up and about, exploring the city out of curiosity and to get a better understanding of the place. He was wear a clean set of the clothes he wore yesterday (Velvet had decided that in order to blend in like a Hunter, he had to wear the same combat clothing but to have multiple sets.) and had his M21 slung across his back while his M1911 was resting in its leg holster setup. He had decided to stay in the city for a week so he informed Abigail and paid for a week's stay in the inn. Currently he just visited the market and was walking towards to the academy to see if they had any info about his father.

"Hold it right there, delinquent!" A shout from behind caused the young Ghost to look over his shoulder. Behind him were four strong seventeen-year-olds from the AMC Academy, all looking at him with intent written on their faces. Their leader was a black-haired, tan-skin teen who had red eyes that looked like they can search someone's soul.

"Delinquent? What are you talking about?" Greg asked as he turned his body towards the academy students with an eyebrow raised. He's barely been here for a day and someone is already accusing him of something.

"Were you not in the forest on the trail that connects Atlas to Lake Atlas yesterday?" asked a very pale boy with purple eyes that showed off a sadistic glee that made Greg uneasy. That's when it hit him.

"Wait a minute. You're the guy in the Maniac Armour who tried to kill me yesterday. What's the deal with that anyway, huh?" Greg stated, grabbing the teens' attention.

"Dang it, Johan! I thought you said that he started to attack first! Do you ever think before pulling stunts like that?" questioned the red-eyed teen, glaring at his purple-eyed companion. Johan sweat-dropped as he tried to talk his way out of this mess.

"Well...uh, I thought he was a…...A Grimm! I thought he was a Grimm! Yeah, that's what happened, Alvarez.…." Greg simply shook his head in disbelief at this guy. Personally he wanted to give the guy a black eye, but he didn't want to get into trouble with the authorities here.

"Look, Johan. You know the academy rules about starting conflicts with non-academy members." Alvarez reminded the albino teen, making him even more paler.

"You don't mean…."

"Yes, I do, Johan. By the rules of the academy, in order to be forgiven of your crime of starting a conflict with a non-academy member, you will accompany this teen for two months or until he decides to forgive you. So grab your gear from your dorm and wait outside at the academy entrance." Alvarez declared, making Greg go wide-eyed in disbelief.

"What!?"

*Skit #3: Johan Joins Greg*

Greg: (Still in disbelief) Why did they have to make you go with me? Why?

Johan: (Looking a bit unhappy) Oh shut up. You think I like this idea either? Look I'll go get my armour and weapons. Go wait by the door to the academy and I'll meet you there.

Greg: Fine, but I have one rule for you. You cannot wear that armour whenever we are in cities, towns, or villages.

Johan: (Looks shocked) What!?

Greg: Hey: My rules. Either you follow them or I can easily report that you didn't help me at all with my mission.

Johan: (Frustrated) Fine. I will. See you at the entrance then.

*End of Skit #3*

*Johan Verruckt has joined your group.*

After talking to some students and teachers outside of the academy, Greg finally saw Johan exit the building with his armour strapped to his back and his gear in a duffle bag. The two had decided to stay at the inn for now while continuing the search for Greg's father. However unknown to the two unlikely companions, they aren't the only ones after the Nailer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Academy Mayhem"

Day Two of Mission

Atlas, Vytal

The inn room emitted silent tension to the outside world. Both boys were on opposite ends of the room, each doing their own task. Greg was putting together a new system for his helmet that would help him out greatly. The AOV had received the idea for Logan Somers when he told them about how a video game company called UbiSoft nearly sued the Ghosts for stealing one of their video game names. Meanwhile Johan was sitting on one of the two single person beds (Greg had asked for a room change in order to accompany for his new travel companion), cleaning his Maniac armour and sharpening his bladed weapons. After a few moments of silence, Johan decided to be the first to shatter it.

"So what are you planning to do now since I have to go along with you?" The AMC Academy student asked nonchalantly, examining his Bowie knife for any dull spots. To him, Greg's mission seemed to be more of a nuisance than of importance. In fact, he could care less about what was at stake in the young Ghost's journey.

"Well I'm planning to go talk to some more people inside the AMC Academy to see if they have seen any possible signs of the man I'm looking for." Greg replied, satisfied when he found out that the new helmet system worked perfectly. However his answer caused Johan to look at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. In fact, I would suggest leaving as soon as possible." Johan stated uneasily, causing Greg to look at him questionably.

"Why? What's going on that I should leave Atlas now?"

"Well, the academy goes all over the town to recruit kids into their program. It doesn't matter if you live elsewhere or not. If they say you're recruited, then you're their bitch. They limit the age of recruiting to between the age of five and seventeen. So you would get nabbed into their academy without a say-so." Johan answered, looking uncomfortable about the topic. Greg, however, didn't show his emotions and simply got up to equip his pistol and AR/Sniper Rifle combo weapon.

"Well, thanks for the warning. However they'll have a hard time trying to impress me into their academy. I already belong to Beacon so tough luck for them. Besides I know a couple of people at Beacon who went to the academy here." Greg replied as he walked out of the room, placing the ballcap on his head.

*Johan has stayed behind at the Inn Room.*

*Skit #4: AMC Academy*

Greg: (Looking upset) Man this academy is seriously questionable. Recruiting kids against their will. Sounds almost like Catholic school all over again. (Looks calm) Still I guess the best place to ask around would be there.

*End of Skit #4*

Closing the Inn door behind him, Greg walked down the street towards the academy. As he did, he noticed many of the younger city guards and civilians starting to retreat inside the many buildings around the area. He then spotted waves of students starting to spread out across the city, most likely searching for people to recruit. He spotted four such students heading towards him with a teacher in tow.

"Hey, you!" One of the students shouted at Greg, who decided to play stupid to see what would happen.

"Me?" Greg questioned, acting confused by pointing at himself.

"Yes, you! You get the honor to join the Atlas Military Corps Academy today right now!" The student replied as he tried to grab Greg's hand. However the young Ghost smacked the boy's hand away and looked up at him.

"Wait a minute. Why would I want to join your academy?" Greg asked, slightly glaring at the group in front of him. The boy who had his hand smacked glared back at the Hispanic.

"You don't get to choose whether to join or not! You do what you're asked to do or else you'll get punished!" The student tried again to grab Greg, but this time, the sniper shoved him away.

"I can damn well choose what I can or can't do! I belong to Beacon Academy so you can either leave me alone or answer a few questions I have for you." Greg retorted, not giving into the students' demands. He took notice of the rank on all four of the students' uniforms which made them either Privates or Private First Classes. Deciding to mess with these academy students, Greg decided to pull rank on them. "No. Better yet, I order you to answer my questions and then to stop your attempts to recruit me, Privates. Besides you can't order a Lance Corporal around if you rank is lower than theirs."

The mention of his rank caused the students' jaws to hit the floor in shock while making the teacher a bit angry.

"Wait a minute! You don't go to our academy! How can you be a Lance Corporal and know the ranks if you've never been here!?" the teacher demanded, trying to dig under Greg's story from under his feet. However he only hit stone when Greg replied his response.

"I never needed to go here. Lance Corporal Greg Anderson of the United States Marine Corps First Marine Expeditionary Force. That means I have more experience than you jokers in both discipline and combat." Greg sneered back at the teacher, satisfied when he say the teacher's jaw hit the ground too in shock. However the teacher regained himself and glared at the Ghost who made him look like a fool.

"I knew it! You and your father are definitely ali-" The teacher is cut off when Greg runs up to him and grabs him by the collar. This statement gave Greg solid evidence that his father was here once.

"You've met my father!? What was his name and rank!? Answer me, dammit!" Greg interrogated while shaking the teacher violently. The middle age instructor was slightly nervous by the teen's reaction and not wanting a repeat of the Deuce the Nailer incident, came up with a solution that both sides would agree with.

"Look, I'll tell you what happened if you meet me inside my office at 2 PM. I'll inform the students that you are to go freely and to make sure that no one here tries to recruit you. Heck, Alvarez knows you so he will accompany you for the day. Now can you please put me down?" The teacher requested, which Greg complied to. Alvarez waved to the Hispanic he met yesterday and travelled with him around the city.

*Alvarez has temporarily joined your group.*

*Skit #5: AMC Academy Tour*

Greg: (Looking around the place) So this is it?

Alvarez: Yeah, its kinda bland, but when you've lived and train here for most of your childhood, you get used to it. However we are allowed to decorate our own dorms as we please.

Greg: So what do they teach you guys here?

Alvarez: Well, they teach us discipline, combat skills, military history, tactics, and politics.

Greg: (Raising an eyebrow) Combat training? For against the Grimm and the White Fang?

Alvarez: Mainly we train to combat the Grimm. The academy has been perfecting that area greatly to avoid another disaster like Operation Grimm House.

Greg: (Struggling not laugh) Operation Grimm House?

Alvarez: (Looking at Greg curiously) Yes. Is there something wrong?

Greg: (Quickly acting calm) Oh nothing.

*End of Skit #5*

Command Sergeant Major Glenn Lee's Office

Atlas Military Corps Academy

The CSM sat behind his desk with Greg sitting in one of the chairs in front of it. Earlier, Alvarez escorted Greg on a tour of the academy before finally taking him to the teacher's office. Turns out the teacher here was also the academy's Command Sergeant Majors. The CSM allowed Alvarez to go back to his buddies at the academy so the conversation was only known between the CSM and Greg.

*Alvarez has permanently left your group.*

"Okay, you want know more about your father right? Well listen to my story first before you do anything irrational. About a week ago, there was a massive explosion about thirty miles northwest of the city. We sent an entire division out to investigate what had happened. The only thing discovered was a deep crater the size of the entire academy." Greg sheepishly smiled at this part, confirming the CSM's suspicion about the culprit. He was the one that caused the massive explosion that was once of Federation-controlled POW complex. Nonetheless, the CSM continued his story.

"Anyway two days later, a white, brown hair, gray-blue eyed man wearing a woodland-camouflaged uniform enters the city and walks right into the academy unopposed. Well, turns out his name was Deuce Anderson and that he was the sole survivor of the explosion. He and the headmaster talked for hours in my boss's office. I wasn't sure what exactly they were talking about, but whatever Deuce said made the headmaster more...um, discreet you can say. The next day, he barged right into my office and demanded that one of our special units be sent to an undisclosed location for classified reasons. I told him that I couldn't do that unless the headmaster agrees with it. He didn't like that so he grabbed me by my neck and threatened to torture me to death unless I authorize the request. Well the headmaster walks in and tells me to do what Deuce says. So after that incident, the guy leaves with the requested unit and was last seen heading southwest, towards a town in the mountains called Rhea." The CSM finished, being silent in order to allow Greg to process the amount of given information. Finally Greg opened his mouth to ask his questions.

"So how did you know I was Deuce's son first of all?" Greg asked, unsure how to the CSM figured out the relationship between the two different relatives. The man smirked at this question as he pulled a photo out of his desk drawer.

"Well during his near strangulation of me, this photo had fallen out of his pocket. He had forgotten about it so I figured I could use it to figure out who he really is. I thought that it might be a picture of his son or nephew so I decided to keep it in case someone comes looking for him." CSM Lee answered, handing the photo to Greg. The picture was one of him sitting next to Velvet on one of the benches in Beacon Academy's courtyard. This was probably taken when Deuce was stalking around the academy right before the kidnapping events.  
"You don't mind if I keep this do you?" Greg inquired to which the man shook his head.

"No, not at all. If it helps you find him, then keep it. Besides if he does come looking for it, I can easily say that I never found a photo like that in my office since he was last here." Lee replied, watching Greg slip the photo into his pocket. Greg then looked back up at the CSM to ask another question.

"Okay then. What special unit did he ask for in the first place?" This question made Lee pale and hesitant before he answered.

"The unit he asked and got was the Maniac Juggernaut unit. The only unit left of its kind. Well only if you don't count Johan Verruckt." The name of his new travel companion made Greg more interested in the special unit.

"Wait. What do you mean the only one left of its-" Greg is cut off abruptly by the CSM.

"Ask Johan about it. I'm not allowed to disclose any further information to you. I don't want the headmaster to know that I gave away information about Deuce to any possible pursuers." Lee stated nervously, looking around his office as if the headmaster could pop out of nowhere to silence him. Greg got the message that his investigation here was done for now. Getting up out of his seat, he shook the CSM's hand before leaving the office behind, closing the door on his way out. However it seemed trouble was waiting for him in the hallway as a dozen academy students surrounded him on all sides. One student stepped up to Greg, sneering at the young Marine.

"So you're the guy who thinks he's special and tougher than all of us right?" The nineteen year old snided, trying to make the Marine feel weak and outnumbered. However, Greg was not bothered by the student. Instead he actually smirked at the statement.

"Well the special thing isn't true, but the tougher than all of you guys thing is pretty much one hundred percent accurate. So maybe you should back off before you end up looking like a jackass." Greg replied confidently, erupting a lot of oh's from the crowd as well as angering the student in front of him.

"You looking for a death sentence, shrimp!? I will beat you into next week, twig!" The student shouted, cracking his knuckles for show. Greg simply sighed out loud before replying to his opponent.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Greg asked, having no particular desire to get into any legal trouble here in Atlas. Sadly, his opponent didn't care what the Marine said and swung at him. Reacting with lightening speed, Greg sidestepped to left the fist go past him before grabbing his opponent's arm and slamming his elbow down on it. The student yelled in pain as his bone broke, creating a sickening sound. He is then quickly silenced when Greg punches him in the face.

"Holy shit!" One of the students shouted as Greg's opponent crumbled to the floor. While the other students gapped at the scene, Greg stepped over his defeated opponent and began walking down the hall. However this angered a lot of students, mainly due to the fact that he just bloodied one of their friends.

"Oh no! You're not getting away that easily! Get that fucker!" Another student shouted, causing all of the students to go after Greg. Greg, motivated by the crowd of students wanting his beat down, used his powers to make a fast escape out of the building. Crashing through the doors, Greg hauled ass out of the courtyard and onto the main street. As Greg reached closer to the Inn, Johan came running out in his armour (with the helmet off though) and tossed Greg's backpack to him.

"Come on, man! We are leaving!" Johan shouted as he and Greg zoomed past the Inn entrance where Abigail waved to them.

"How did you know that trouble had happened to me!?" Greg shouted back, slinging his backpack onto his back.

"Tell you later! First focus on escape here!" The reply was.

*Johan has rejoined the group.*

*The group has left Atlas.*

**I forgot to mention that Team RADR belongs to The Assassin's Mentor and Johan "Smiley" Verruckt belongs to ThatInternetGuy. Also I don't own anything that belongs to Monty of RoosterTeeth except for my OCs. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- "On The Road Again…"

Path from Atlas to Rhea

Day Two of Mission

"Nice job on getting us both chased out of Atlas, buddy." Johan stated sarcastically, his voice slightly muffled by the helmet encasing his head. He walked alongside Greg to remind the young Marine of their deal about the armour issue. It had been two hours of walking towards Rhea since the two teens were forced out of Atlas. Along the way, they geared themselves up in case of hostilities from the mountain town itself. According to Johan, Rhea wasn't very friendly towards foreigners and had been known to attack them if they insulted them.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, asshole." Greg grumbled while adjusting his Kevlar vest. Being chased out of a major city by military school students wasn't one of his greatest moments. He knew that once the news reaches Beacon Academy he would get a lot of jokes about it for a while.

Ignoring the continuous sarcasm from his companion, Greg finished up the final touch to his combat gear. He still wore the same light blue clothes as before, but added a few things to it. He had button up the plaid shirt and placed a light Kevlar vest on top. His elbows and knees were now protected by light armoured-pads and gray combat gloves covered his hands. He still wore his ballcap, but had Oakley sunglasses over his eyes and a light blue plaid shemagh wrapped loosely around his neck. These improvements made him look like one of the Tier One operators from one of the games they had at the arcade in Vale.

"So how long will it take to get us chased out of Rhea? Less than a day? Less than half of one?" Johan continued, hoping to see a reaction from the currently silent sniper. However, Greg decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being until they would stop for the night. Undeterred by the lack of response, Johan continued to ramble on out loud, running the risk of attracting any nearby Grimm. Unfortunately, this was the case where he did get a reaction, just not from Greg though.

The AMC student was tackled off the trail and into a small depression on the ground by a Beowolf while more of them surrounded Greg. Taking in the situation, Greg couldn't help but grin at the opportunity this encounter offered. Greg brought up his weapon, switching it to the M4A1 Holographic Sight with M203 Grenade Launcher mode, and fired one of his grenades at a grouping of Beowolves. Instantaneously, four of the beasts vaporized while five more received devastating wounds. At the loss of this group, the Alpha Beowolf roared as its pack charged at the young Marine.

Meanwhile Johan was tearing through the other pack of Beowolves that surrounded him with a sadistic glee. Using a machete in one hand and a tomahawk in the other, the Maniac slashed and hacked his way through the pack, sending limbs flying in the air with blood. Within ten minutes, only one Beowolf was still standing, making it the only one in front of Johan. After a few seconds, Johan started towards it and, with whimpering and yelping, the Beowolf fled the scene in terror. This was understandable, considering the fact that this single person killed off most of the pack and was still standing, covered in its blood. Johan remained silent until he started laughing maniacally at the mess he created. However this is short-lived when he looked up the small incline and spotted Greg staring at him from above.

Greg had finished off the other pack in half of the time it took Johan so he planned to go down and help the AMC student with the other Beowolves. He stopped when he witnessed the massacre of the pack and heard the sadistic joy that Johan took pleasure of. So now the two teens stared at each as the atmosphere grew tenser. Johan slowly started to smile with a lust for blood as he readied himself to fight Greg. On top of the incline, Greg didn't see this expression due to Johan's helmet, but also held his finger on his weapon's safety in case something went wrong. It seemed as though the two teens would start to fight each other in a battle to the death at the rate things were going. Finally, Greg broke the intensity of the situation.

"Come on, Johan. We should move before more Grimm start showing up." Greg ordered as he turned back to the trail and continued his journey. After a few moments, Johan ran after him, this time with his weapons sheathed.

After a couple of more encounters with creatures of Grimm, Greg had confirmed to himself that Johan has a more serious case of mental illness, most likely linked to PTSD. Greg had been told before by his father about how one Marine became a serious sicko and started to collect the hands of the enemies he killed as part of his "trophy collection". Greg prayed thanks to God for not having that sort of severe case of PTSD. However Johan obviously enjoyed his lust for blood spilling whenever he had on the Maniac Armour. The only time it stopped is when the helmet or all of the armour is off.

"Johan, I need you to take off your helmet for a second. I would like to see it for a moment." Greg requested, figuring out a possible solution for the AMC student's issue.

"No way, man! We made a deal about it earlier so there is no way I'm taking off this armour!" Johan retorted, obviously not agreeing with Greg's order. The noticeable change in personality was enough evidence for Greg to be correct about Johan's severe case of PTSD. With his armour on, Johan was more aggressive and terrifying in contrast to the socially awkward AMC student he was with the armour off. Greg, being too stubborn to give up, tried again to get Johan to remove his helmet.

"Johan, I know we made an agreement about this issue back in Atlas. However I'm starting to think that the armour is starting to be a liability to my mission. So at least take off the helmet."

"Not happening! You can't control me like that! I don't care what you think about my armour, but it is not coming off, period!" Johan snarled in return, slowly reaching for a throwing knife attached to a belt behind his back. Greg failed to realize this danger, continuing to his attempts to make Johan take off the Maniac Armour.

"Look. I know that you suffer from PTSD, Johan. I'm trying to help you with fixing it. PTSD is like combat wounds. They hurt painfully, but they can still be healed. However, your armour is hurting you more than it's helping. I'm not asking you to take off all of your armour. I just want you to take off the helmet so that way I can see your face." Greg explained calmly as he slowly approached the AMC student cautiously. He knew that the situation would worsen if Johan decided to do something drastic so he had to treat the situation with extreme gentleness. Johan still glared at the approaching Marine as he gripped the knife tightly behind his back. To him, Greg was starting to become a serious threat that had to be eradicated.

"You don't know anything I've been through, asshole! You've never seen your friends being slaughtered all around you and being the only survivor left!" Johan shouted back at the Marine as he pulled back his arm to throw the knife at him. Greg, upon hearing the statement Johan claimed, had rage flow inside of him and he charged at the Maniac with his powers, tackling the AMC student to the ground. Greg then started to punch Johan's helmet repeatedly, using his powers until it finally shattered off of Johan's head, revealing his extremely pale face and fear-filled eyes. Greg then got off the AMC student and lifted him up by the collar of his armour. Johan shivered in terror as he stared into the raging anger that burned in Greg's bright-blue eyes.

"You're wrong. You think that I fared any better than you have? I've witnessed the deaths of my family, my friends, my fellow Marines and Armed Forces personnel, and the people that used to live in my former home city. I saw my mother killed and her body violated by enemy soldiers when I was only ten. My father bled to death in my arms months ago and now the same enemies that killed my mom have brought back my dad and now he is the sick bastard I'm after on this mission. You may have seen combat and been trained since the age of five, but you have seen half of the shit I've been through. You will listen to what I say and obey it down to every single letter, or so help me God I will shoot you myself. Do you understand, Lance Corporal Verruckt?" Greg stated in a serious tone that did little to mask the anger and pain in his voice from the terrified Johan in front of him. The AMC student meekly replied yes and nodded his head shakingly. Greg let Johan fall to the dirt and turned away, walking down the trail a third time. Johan, not wanting to face the pissed-off Marine sniper, followed behind him from a distance. He left the remains of his helmet behind at the clearing since they were beyond repair at this point.

Several hours later…

Greg kept walking despite the fact that daylight was retreating for the night. He still felt fury about what Johan had shouted at him, but not as great as it was earlier. The silent walk allowed the young Ghost to calm himself down to where he could think more clearly. Truthfully, he shouldn't have snapped and attacked Johan, but at the same time, he was glad that he got rid of Johan's helmet before it became too dangerous to be around the AMC student.

Meanwhile, Johan followed Greg a few feet behind, looking around himself nervously. The loss of his helmet made him feel weak and vulnerable to anything, creating a constant feeling of fear for the AMC student. Before Greg forcibly shattered his helmet off of his head, Johan believed that the armour made him powerful and able to withstand anything. To him, Greg looked unprepared for his journey when he put on the light armour on his person. However, Johan realized that Greg's armour allowed more maneuverability and didn't weigh down on him like the Maniac Armour did. At that point, Johan understood the fact that Greg never wanted to create a feeling of false security for himself unlike what the AMC student had done himself. That was why the Marine wore the light armour. He wanted to feel like he was in constant danger so he could be ready for the unexpected.

Suddenly Greg stopped and looked up into the distance. Smoke billowed in the direction the two teens were going up ahead as fire lighted the sky in an orange-red hue. Then gunshots were fired and echoed across the area, emitting from the same area as the fire and smoke. Johan froze at the sound, thinking that hostiles surrounded them. However Greg noticed this and spoke up his observation.

"Johan, we're not in trouble yet. The valley around us is causing the gunshots to echo. We're not near the area it's being fired. Also that sounds is the exact retorts AK-12s create when set to semi-automatic. That means the Federation is attacking some village, most likely Rhea. We'll have to hide somewhere off the trail for the night." Greg pointed out, knowing exactly what to do for this newly-risen situation. Greg began searching for a temporary shelter off the trail with Johan following close behind.

After a few moments of searching, Johan spots a cave and points it out to Greg, unwittingly walking towards the cave while explaining. Greg quickly grabs him and pulls him back, shaking his head in disappointment. He tells Johan to wait outside and hands him his M4A1 before walking into the pitch-black cave by himself, armed with his M1911 and a Ka-Bar knife. Few moments later, the screech of an Archne bellows from the cave, followed by the five retorts of Greg's pistol. After two minutes of silence, Greg walks out of the cave, pistol holstered, and reclaims his primary weapon from Johan.

"Now it's safe to stay in." Greg states as he and Johan walk back into the cave to rest.

One hour later…

Johan stared at the dying campfire as he sat up, huddling himself in uneasiness. Greg could see that the AMC student still wasn't okay from the loss of his helmet and decided to solve the problem. He reached into his pack and pulled out a spare Kevlar vest and a helmet.

"Hey, Johan. That armour is gonna keep weighing you down since its missing the helmet. Try wear this for tomorrow. It isn't as protective as any type of Juggernaut armour, but it does its job. Besides, even in Maniac Armour, you are never truly invincible. You can't let false security be your weakness." Greg explained as he handed the armour to Johan. The AMC student looked at the new gear in his hands before setting it to the side. Greg grabbed a bucket of water and walked over to the fire.

"Well, lights out. We have to be ready for tomorrow when we reach Rhea." Greg finished before dumping the water on the fire, extinguishing the small flame. Darkness soon hid everything as the two teens fell into their own separate dreams or nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- "Penny For Your Thoughts"

Village of Rhea, Atlas, Remnant

Day Three

"Okay. No sign of any hostiles in the village so they must've left last night. It looks clear, but we still have to be cautious. They could have easily left guards behind to keep watch over the place." Greg stated as he looked at the smoldering ruins through his rifle scope. The young Ghost laid prone on the ground with Johan acting as his spotter. Johan, still scared of Greg, had listened to some of the Marine's advice so he now wore the helmet in place of his destroyed Maniac head piece.

"So what now?" Johan asked, uncertain what Greg planned to do. He received his answer when Greg started to move off the ground.

"We'll search the village for survivors and evidence that way I can figure out what actually happened here. Come on." Greg replied as he grabbed his pack and moved downhill towards the village. Johan quickly did the same and the two teens swiftly rushed towards the village. Rhea was surrounded by a twenty foot tall wooden marble wall with only two main entrances. The front entrance, however, had its gate blown to pieces and sets of tank treadmarks were leading from the forest into the village. The two teens reached the wall and Greg slowly peeked around the side of the gate. He could see rubble all over the place along with bodies of its former inhabitants.

Greg started to walk down the street with his weapon at the ready while Johan looked around at the scene, feeling nauseated and shocked. The Marine took notice of how some of the bodies laid against walls covered in blood and bullet holes, realizing that they were executed by the Federation. Greg's suspicions were confirmed when he found spent steel casings of AK-12 rounds all over the blood-covered dirt. Greg had seen many scenes similar to this back on Earth to not know that the Federation is responsible for Rhea's destruction.

"Shit." Greg cursed, frustrated that the Federation had started it's genocidal campaign against the people of Remnant. Suddenly the sound of rubble moving alerted Greg, the Marine leveling his M4A1 in the direction of the noise. Johan tensed up in fear at the sound as Greg started to approach the source of the noise. It had come from around the corner ahead so Greg slowly edged his way up against the wall. Once he reached the corner, the Marine waited for three seconds before rushing out to the nearest cover in the street.

"Hosti-"

"Salutations!" A new voice made Greg and Johan froze as they saw who was standing in front of them. Greg stared at the girl who smiled and waved at him, despite have the barrel of the M4A1 aimed at her face. She had short orange hair, emerald green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a white blouse and a gray suspender skirt with green trimmings along the sides. She also had a pink bow in her hair. Greg and Johan looked at each other, then back at the new arrival before quickly hiding their weapons sheepishly behind their backs.

Greg recognized her as the girl who was using flying swords to beat up some White Fang soldiers back in Vale Harbour. This made him very suspicions, considering she was walking around the ruins of Rhea alone when its destruction occurred last night. For all he knew, this girl is a Federation Assassin, trying to claim the bounty on his head.

*Now before I can continue with this scene, let me explain to you about the bounty on Greg's head. Since he had learned to shoot at the age of fourteen from his father, he had been determined to become a Marine Sniper like Deuce. When he qualified, gone through, and passed Sniper School and Force Recon training at the age of sixteen, he was given a green light for a mission to cause havoc deep within Federation-territory. His total confirmed kill count from that mission alone was 112 kills, including two high ranking Federation leaders. This was the same mission where Greg attacked a Federation convoy and rescued a captured Ghost from be taken to God knows where. The chaos he caused since then has earned him a price of $1,000,000,000 on his head, courtesy of the Federation. Hence the reasons he had the Apache and at least 200 other bounty hunters, mercenaries, and Federation snipers after him.*

The girl was the first to break the awkward tension in the air.

"So who are you and why are you in Rhea?"

*Skit: Meeting Penny*

Greg: (Looking at the girl uneasily) So who exactly are you, miss?

Girl: (Still smiling) Me? Oh forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Penny.

Johan: (Looking sick from the smell of burned flesh and rotting corpses)...Guys, can we get out of Rhea for a while? I don't think I could stand it here any longer.

Penny: Why is that?

Johan: (Looks at Penny in shock) What!? You don't smell the stench here!? How can you not notice the smell of death here?

Greg: (Unaffected by the smells) The same way it doesn't bother me. You just get used to it.

Johan: (Looking very green now) What!? You too, Greg!? What is with you- Oh no! (Runs out of the ruins and throws up outside the destroyed village)

Greg: Come on. Lets go talk at our campsite. Besides we might not be the only ones still around here.

*End of Skit*

One hour later…

"So, Penny. What were you doing in Rhea anyway? It's obvious you're not a survivor or even a local from the village." Greg inquired as the three ate lunch back at the two teens' campsite. Johan sat to the side, his appetite ruined by the horrific scene that was once Rhea. Greg sat across from Penny while cleaning his M1911 Pistol.

"Well, I was on this mission to hunt down someone who was causing trouble in Atlas. My search led me to Rhea this morning in hopes of getting closer to catching them. Well you two saw what happened to Rhea so that's my problem. I can't figure out where this Nailer person is going to now." Penny explained, unknowingly telling the two boys who she was after. Greg, taking a sip from his water bottle while Penny answered his question, spitted out his water in surprise. Johan looked at the Marine nervously, fearing that Penny might also be hunting after them as well. Penny then started to stare at Greg as if she had seen him before.

"Hey, you look sort of familiar. In fact, your facial structure almost resembles the Nailer's. You wouldn't happen to be related to the Nailer, are you?" Penny asked, getting suspicious about the young Marine sitting in front of her. Greg, however, didn't reveal any signs of fear or anxiety to Penny as he replied to her question.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. The point is that we are both after the Nailer for similar reasons. So why don't we work together to bring him down? The more, the merrier." Greg answered, trying to prevent any sort of conflict from erupting. However he then realized the mistake he made. Penny never referred to Deuce the Nailer by gender.

"How do you know that the Nailer is a he when I never said anything about the Nailer's gender? You obviously are lying about not being related to the Nailer. You should know better than that by now, Lance Corporal Greg Anderson." Penny stated, quickly getting up off the ground and putting her backpack on. Greg and Johan scrambled to get their gear ready for the fight, but when Johan tried to reach his pack, a flying sword sent him tumbling away. However, Greg managed to retrieve his M1911 with ammo and began firing at the orange-haired girl.

Penny used her swords to block each Forty-Five Caliber Dust rounds before sending three of her swords hurling at the Marine. Greg dodged each sword, but was hit in the back as they were pulled back to Penny. The swords slashed up his shirt and his back, causing Greg some pain until his powers started to heal his wounds. He had taken his Kevlar vest off for lunch, explaining why he was in a dangerous situation. The Marine knew that if he couldn't stop Penny in time, he would be eventually cut down by her.

Penny was so focused on Greg that she had forgotten that Johan was still a problem. The AMC student, now back on his feet and armed with a machete, snuck around behind Penny and slashed the wires of her sword puppeteer system. The blades instantly fell to the ground before they could cause further injury to Greg. Penny, realizing the threat behind her, did a 180 degree turn and fire a green orb point blank at Johan's chest. The teen went flying before hitting the ground hard thirty feet away. However he was relatively unharmed since the Maniac Armor.

Penny charged up another orb and turned to fire it at Greg. The young Marine saw it approaching and suddenly disappeared, leaving a glowing white cloud. The orb went through this and struck a tree, causing it to fall over. Unknown to the fighting teens, the Apache was up in the tree with a new Federation Assassin when the tree fell over.

"OH SHIT!" was their only thoughts as they started to tumble down a hill, hanging onto the fallen tree.

Meanwhile, Penny began to search the area for any signs of where Greg had gone. She only saw Johan laying on the ground, groaning in pain. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to receive the blast of a white orb to her chest. She went flying right into a tree and was actually embedded into it, unable to get out. Greg smirked at the sight while casually tossing a white orb up and down in his right hand.

"That's for blasting Johan in the chest!" Greg shouted, making the orb in his hand disappear. He walked over to the hurt AMC student and examined the damage that was done. The chest piece of the Maniac Armor was completely destroyed, but it did it's job and absorbed most of Penny's attack. However the teen was still injured with his chest covered in burn marks and most likely had internal bleeding. If Johan didn't get to a hospital soon, he might suffer greatly and could quite possibly die. Greg didn't want to try using his powers to heal him, because he didn't know how and if he tried, he might actually make Johan's wounds worse.

Greg then looked at the stuck girl and started to approach her. Penny tried pulling herself out of the tree, but failed miserably.

"Penny. You want to help stop Deuce the Nailer right? Well you might want to start now since you already delayed us from catching up to him. So here's the deal: You will help me get Johan to a doctor and then once he is back on his feet, you will join our group and hunt down the Nailer. However you will listen to my orders and mine alone. If you want to know more about me, then you have to earn my trust first. Are we clear?" Greg asked, glaring at Penny who only replied with the nod of her head.

Elsewhere….

"Curse you, Gregory Anderson. When I get to you again, I'll….ARGH! THAT GODDAMN ASSHOLE!" The Apache yelled in frustration as she and Rorke's new assassin started to climb up the hill they tumbled down. The Terror-Human hybrid wanted to personally castrate Greg for outsmarting and out-sniping her all the time. However her current partner had other thoughts.

"So the Hispanic teenager is the son of the Nailer. Alice is surprised about the unnatural abilities the High Valued Target displays." Alice, codenamed White Pawn, stated in an emotionless tone. The pale girl was very doll-like with silver hair that reached her neck and soulless emerald green eyes. She was four-foot-five and was between the age of thirteen and fourteen. Her clothes were that of an assassin's with long sleeves that covered her hands and her weapons also signified her as one. She had two MP-443 Grach Sidearms, a Katana on her back, and an stolen Vector SMG in her hands.

"Surprised!? That little son of bitch has caused the Federation much more trouble than all of the Ghosts combined! He killed so many of our high-ranking officers, destroyed more supplies convoys that were in supposedly safe zones, and he has not only managed to elude death and I, but stole my right eye from me as well as making me someone freaking hybrid! So don't let your guard down when we face him! If you do, it will get you killed!" The Apache raged, her eyes filled with flames of hatred. Alice simply remained quiet as the two continued uphill.

**Note: Rorke Ally, I asked The Assassin's Mentor to let your OC start off in United Offensive Infamous Origins since I was having Greg Anderson hunting after his twisted, Ghost-Killer father, Deuce "the Nailer" Anderson. I figured that if Greg was going after Rorke's newest Ghost-Killer, then he would have the Apache work alongside with Alice to either capture or kill Greg. So your OC will be in Infamous Origins and then once its over, will continue to be one of the antagonists in the main series, United Offensive. Also thank ThatInternetGuy for allowing me to use his OC, Johan Verruckt, in this story. If any of you have questions or comments about Infamous Origins, please leave me a review or if you want, send me a PM. See you guys soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Family Issues"

Atlas, Remnant

Day Four

"Well the good news is that your friend will be fine in a day or two. However he did suffer from massive blunt force trauma to his chest, along with serious third degree burns and some internal bleeding. So I would have him take it easy for a week or so until its fully healed." The doctor informed to Greg and Penny as she entered the waiting room of the hospital. The two teens managed to get Johan back to Atlas last night, rushing him into the hospital for some medical aid. Greg was relieved by the news while Penny showed no emotion.

"Thank you for helping our friend, Doctor Williams. We'll come by tomorrow and see if we can take him with us again. Thanks again for your help. We'll see you later." Greg thanked the doctor before he left the building with Penny. Outside, Greg turned to Penny with a stern glare on his face.

"You are seriously lucky that Johan hadn't bleed out yesterday. Now we have to wait for him to heal while Deuce massacres more villages elsewhere. Thanks a lot, Penny." Greg scolded while Penny stared down at her feet, ashamed of her actions. The young Ghost was right about the situation. For all they know, the Nailer could be very well destroying more places and taking countless of innocent lives. Greg then let out a sigh and turned back to Penny again.

"Look. We're giving you one chance to help us out so please don't squander it. If I were you, I would start looking for something that would make Johan forgive you and maybe accept you more easily as an ally. Maybe get him some better armour or a new weapon. If you need to find me, I'll be back at the inn." Greg explained wearily as he started to walk back to the Looming Shadow Inn. Penny just stood there for a few moments before heading down to the shopping area of Atlas.

Greg reached the Inn and before he walked inside, he stretched out his right arm and gave the AMC Academy Building the one-fingered salute. He waved to Abigail, who was talking to another traveler, and entered the room he was staying in. Greg let himself fall onto the bed, exhausted and tired. However he decided to pull out his scroll and made a video call to Velvet. He had forgotten about the scroll until he came across it in his pack. He waited until Velvet's face appeared on the screen.

"Greg! Oh my God, I missed you so much! We were so worried about you since you never called us until now!" Velvet squealed excitedly when she saw Greg's face on her scroll. Soon Leland and Randi looked over Velvet's shoulder and greeted their leader with some excitement as well.

"Hey, guys. I'm glad to see you all as well. I'm sorry about worrying you guys. I kinda forgot that I had my scroll with me. Anyway, how are things back at Beacon?" Greg replied with a grin on his face. Truthfully, he wanted to go back to Beacon and be with his team and Velvet again. Of course, it would be a selfish action since Deuce was still on the loose. If he hadn't accepted the mission, then some poor Special Operations team would've gone and then a bunch of families would never see their fathers or mothers or siblings alive again.

"Fine except for the fact that you're not here. We are planning an attack on a Federation base in Gaia, Vauco soon to divert the Federation's attention away from Atlas. Also I've heard news about the Independence Race holding out against a Federation-Terror joint assault at Rabbit Hole Dust Mining town in Forever Falls. Other than that, thats all we've had. What about on your end, Greg?" Velvet asked, causing Greg's face to fall. He hesitated before beginning to tell his news so far.

"The Headmaster of the Atlas Military Corps Academy is working with the Federation. So far, he gave Deuce a unit of Maniac Gunners for his own uses and might be planning to have his school work for the Feds. Also Deuce destroyed the town of Rhea two nights ago. There were no survivors. Currently I have no information about his current whereabouts. Finally one of my new travel companions is in the hospital due to an incident with another companion. So now my search is getting delayed." Greg stated glumly as the expressions on his team's faces fell. However that quickly changed when Leland spoke up.

"Well I have to say that the news of Rhea's destruction is quite a shock, but not surprising considering the fact that they were very hostile to travelers. Anyway I got some news from Agent Recon about a possible chance encounter of Deuce in Atlas. Intelligence believes that he will meet with the Headmaster of the AMC tomorrow in the city to discuss a possible alliance between the AMC and the Federation. Recon wants you to, and I quote, "make sure that alliance never happens and kill the little shitty excuse of a headmaster". I would think that it would be the perfect opportunity to take out Deuce as well as this headmaster. I'll see if I can get Recon to send you some more intel on the meeting." Leland announced, causing Greg to grin a little at the news. If it was true, then he could have a chance to confront his father again and try to break the Federation's brainwashing.

"Leland. When I get back to Beacon, I'm so gonna get you some more supplies to make at least 100 more of those Big Boys. You guys are the best! Still seeing what happen to Rhea is very upsetting. It brings back so many unpleasant memories of the war on Earth. Anyway, Randi. Does your father have any men currently in Atlas that are available for a recon mission?" Greg asked, coming up with an idea in his mind.

"Actually, dad already is deploying recon teams all over Atlas in search of Federation activity. Apparently news reaches him faster than anyone else. That and the fact one of his satellites caught signs of Federation tanks moving through the Ourea Pass, not too far from Rhea. Sometimes I wonder if he is more paranoid than Weiss's father when it comes to business events." Randi shook her head at the thought of her father's paranoia. (Marinerecon: I wouldn't blame Jackson for the precautions and contingencies, considering the fact he and his wife went through and survived a nuclear explosion that sent them into Remnant in the first place.)

"Great. That'll help with finding the Federation forces. Anyway, I got to go right now to contact the AOV and to plan for tomorrow. I glad I was able to see you guys again, even if its on a scroll, and wish you all good luck in Vauco. Also I love you, Velvet, and remember that if anyone harasses you or tries to take advantage over you, you know what to do with the P-90. Good night, guys." Greg finished, listening to the others say their good nights to him before the call ended. He quickly looked at his contacts and made a call to Agent Recon. When it connected, Greg noticed, humorously, at the state that Recon was in. The agent was back at the AOV's mobile headquarters while it was experiencing bad weather at sea. Recon's face was a little green while his ears drooped against the sides of his head. He was outside, holding onto the railing while a second agent held the Scroll for him to see.

"Enjoying the ride, sir?" Greg commented while trying to hold back his laughter. The agent looked at Greg and simply began to shake his head.

"You didn't call me just to harass me so why don't you-" The agent stopped when he upchucked the contents of his stomach over the railing and into the sea. There was a few seconds before he continued again. "Anyway, Leland told you the news so I'll go straight to the point. The meeting will take place in the shopping district of Atlas at one of the local food courts, some time between 1130 and 1330 hours. There is a three story building that is currently being renovated on the other side of the food court. You will use lethal rounds for this one so make sure you make it in one shot and try not to hit any civilians in the area. Remember: your top priority is to eliminate the AMC Headmaster. Eliminating Deuce is a secondary priority so if you feel like you can get him, then do it after the headmaster is eliminated. However it will be unlikely since there will be too much movement once the headmaster is killed. Make sure that the headmaster never leaves the food court alive. Recon ou-" Recon throws up again, ruining the serious moment he created. The second AOV agent laughs at Recon's sorry state as Greg ends the call. Now that he had a new mission, he had work to do.

The Next Day….

Atlas, Remnant

Day Five

1000 Hours

The food court bustled with travelers and shoppers alike as Greg observed through his binoculars. He currently sat in front of a sloppily, boarded-up window with his rifle next to him. He had arrive to this position around six in the morning, wanting to have time to familiarize the area and to set up his position. Greg was dressed in dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a brown jacket, and a black baseball cap. The reason for the change of clothes was to be able to blend in with the crowd when the authorities showed up to the scene.

Greg had a picture of the headmaster next to his firing position so he could confirm if it was his target or not. The headmaster in the picture was a old man with white hair and a bald spot on top of his head. However his black eyes had a sense of cruelty to them and the way the picture was taken, it looked like the headmaster had an aura of arrogance around him. This made Greg realize how messed up this headmaster was and why Agent Recon despised him so much. He began to wonder how the AOV agent even knew the man in the first place when he felt the barrel of a pistol press into the back of his neck.

"Aw nuts…" Greg muttered as he dropped his binoculars and raised his hands into the air. He was forced onto his feet and heard a voice that made him even more irritated.

"Well, well. Looks like the family is all back together again for lunch." Rorke smirked while Alice held the pistol against Greg's neck. The Apache was looking at Greg's custom weapon with feigned admiration.

"My. What craftsmanship the people here must have to create such a weapon as this. Too bad it has to go to waste now." The Apache mocked as she began to bend the rifle into a twisted piece of metal. She tossed the mangled weapon to the floor before turning to punch Greg in the face. The blow left a massive bruise on his right cheek, but Greg was thankful that his teeth weren't knocked out.

"Now, now, Apache. You shouldn't treat our guest like that. Now why don't we all go down to the academy and join Deuce and Headmaster Cortez for lunch." Rorke stated as Alice led Greg out of the room, soon followed by Rorke and the Apache.

1130 Hours

Greg could only glare at the girl across from him as he sat in his chair. He had been taken to the AMC Academy and was now sitting next to his father and Rorke at the meeting room. Headmaster Cortez, seated at the head of the table, was talking to Deuce about military technology as well as the possibility of an alliance. CSM Glenn Lee sat to the right of the headmaster, looking ashamed for what happened to Greg, while sitting next to Alice. The Apache, glaring at Greg, also sat next to Alice.

"So, Deuce. How does it feel to have your son back again?" Rorke interrupted, attempting to get on Greg's nerves. The Nailer turns to Rorke with a grin on his face. However it was a sadistic grin instead of a pleasent one.

"It's great that he's here today. I was wondering where he ran off to. Maybe I should spend some more time bonding with him. It may help him with his life decisions." Deuce replied in a dark yet gleeful tone, causing Greg to visibly tremble in fear. This earned the laughter of Rorke, Deuce, and the headmaster, obviously taking the pleasure of Greg's discomfort. Greg wanted to make a break for it desperately, but due to the armed Federation soldiers around and outside the room, it seemed too risky.

"Well make sure you can make room in your schedule to allow him to spend some time with his favorite Uncle Rorke." Rorke added, ruffling Greg's hair roughly. The headmaster looked at Greg for a moment and started to voice out again.

"So I starting to think that this alliance is the best for both of our interests. If you have the power to turn someone from one side to your side, then maybe you are the most strongest forces that Remnant has ever seen. Deuce, you are the world's deadliest sniper and hand-to-hand master. Rorke, your persistence and strength are the most desired from a soldier. Alice, your age and appearance make you a deadly assassin and a master of deception in war. Now, I think the best way to reassure this alliance is to prove to me that you can turn this boy to work in your favor." Headmaster Cortez suggested, pointing a finger at Greg. Greg decided to voice out his own opinions at this moment.

"BULL FUCK THEY'RE THE STRONGEST! You have to be a complete dumbass to not realize the reason the Federation is coming into Remnant! They aren't here to make a world united! They're here for new resources to fight a war they started and are losing! Their troops are mainly conscripted, their weapons are mainly ones that were created and formerly bought from the country they are losing to, and finally, they never respect any treaty they sign and usually are the assholes who fucking break them! So don't you dare think that they are the strongest!" This outburst earned Greg a punch across the face from Deuce and a pistol aimed at his head from Alice. CSM Glenn couldn't help, but admire the young Marine for referring to the headmaster as being a dumbass.

"Now this kid definitely has the balls to speak out like that. Something that will make him a perfect Ghost Killer. However we will do that later. Right now, we came here to do business and enjoy lunch. Alice, holster your weapon for now. I'm sure that Greg here will not do any harm to this meeting especially when we have the ability to simply kidnap his girlfriend at any moment." Rorke reassured, smirking at Greg deviously. The idea of the Federation kidnapping Velvet made the young Ghost back down at the idea of being a trouble-maker for the meeting.

"Rorke, you're a twisted piece of shit. The Federation seriously fucked you up." Greg snarled before Deuce could punch him again. For the rest of the meeting, Greg remained silent and thought about what he could do to escape this situation. So far, his companions had no idea about his location. He had no weapons on him to fight back and, even if he had them, he couldn't since it would endanger Velvet's life. So he could only just sit and listen.

"Why did you back down when Rorke-sama mentioned about your girlfriend?" Greg was surprised by the question Alice asked him. To him, he thought that this girl was a living doll with no emotions. Almost reminded him of one of the Sisters from the Catholic school that he had attended before ODIN destroyed it.

"Well, I care about her. She is one of my team members and the person I love the most. I never want to put her into any danger that could be avoided." Greg replied hesitantly, his face turning a little red.

"Alice, what Greg means is that she is too valuable to lose and knows how to satisfy a man's desire." Rorke commented nonchalantly, causing Greg's face to turn bright red in embarrassment.

"H-Hey! That isn't true! She doesn't do that. She is a nice person who is very polite and shy." Greg retorted, his face still red from the comment. Rorke noticed the others getting amused by this scene and decided to keep going at it.

"So you're into the cute and vulnerable types then? Never thought you would go after the meek. I surprised you don't go after the curvy girl on your team." Rorke continued, this time making Greg's face more red than a tomato.

"Randi is interested in Leland. I am in love with Velvet. Will you please drop this subject?" Greg stammered, causing Deuce, Cortez, and the Apache to roar in laughter. Glenn was trying to hold back his laughter, but failed when Alice decided to ask another question.

"Sir, when you mean curvy, do you mean the humps in the front of the girl and their butts? Like the humps of a camel?" This question caused everyone except for Greg and Alice to burst out in hysteria. After a few moments of regaining his breath, Deuce began to get up from the table.

"Well, Headmaster Cortez, I must say that was some excellent food today. I will be heading back now with my son. Tomorrow we are going to have an entire day to spend together." This made Greg tense up as he was yanked out of the room by two of the guards. Alice and the Apache followed him since they were assigned to work with Deuce. As they dragged him away, Rorke began to speak with a Federation soldier.

"Captain Anderson seems a bit off today. I want you to keep a closer eye on him and make sure that no one notices you. Understood?" Rorke ordered, to which the soldier replied with a salute.

"Comprende, Senor." The soldier replied in Spanish before walking out of the room as well. Rorke noticed that recently Deuce was acting a bit weary ever since he kidnapped Greg the first time. The Ghost Killer had been suspicious that there was a possibility that the brainwashing was starting to fail on the Nailer. If it was true, then Rorke would have him eliminated before he could become a threat.

**Please leave a review. Turns out Rorke Ally is actually Enzero501 so Alice is Enzero501's OC. Johan Verruckt is ThatInternetGuy's OC. Also I don't own anything but my own OCs. **


End file.
